Jessica's Reward
by ClaireBamboozle
Summary: Second outtake form the mini fic Wicked Games. Jessica thought she was clever making a deal with the Devil, but what happens if she can't deliver?


**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or the original characters, I just love how they give me the chance to be creative. **

**A/N I have to thank Frostedglaze for reviewing and asking if Jessica had been made into Ravioli. It got me to thinking about her point of view and gave me the chance to dust Big D off for another outtake. This one is for everyone who wished Isa had strangled Jessica with the slut suit.**

**Special thanks as always to Rita01TX for making it all read better - 'cause I get too excited and drop extra comma's in all over the place and Keye Cullen who pre reads. **

"Go now." He relaxed his grip of her hair and the girl on her knees slumped to the floor, fingers flexing as she cupped her stiff and aching jaw. "We will continue your training tomorrow."

She scrambled away, not wanting to squander this opportunity for an early escape. The session had been cut mercifully short; only a couple of hours this time. He was too distracted to drag it out, as if something more important weighed on his mind. He'd even called out for another girl right in the middle of it. Jessica had hoped it wasn't because he needed to demonstrate the acceptable way to deep throat him again.

She was mildly surprised when he hadn't wanted Isa to join in his play. At least that would have given her a break. As it was, he only wanted to talk with her. Still, it got his putrid tasting dick out of her mouth for five minutes. She strained her ears to listen in, knowing she couldn't make it too obvious. The Devil expected his concubines to be submissive and getting caught eavesdropping would certainly carry a punishment. She couldn't catch all the conversation but her ears pricked up at the mention of freedom. Imagine that. . .no more being used and abused. She could turn the tables and have a string of men on their knees to service her.

She kept her head down but watched from the corner of her eye. They had mentioned an outcast and Isa was to lure him. Jessica almost blurted out, "Good luck with that one, he would have to be desperate to fall for Baldiliocks." But she managed to clamp her mouth shut before the words came spewing out.

Jessica didn't like Isa, not one bit. She thought she had way too much attitude for such a plain looking, shaven headed whore. They'd worked together once or twice, when Big D had been in the mood to 'party' with some friends. Jessica tried to be nice to her, even making an effort to speak, but the snooty bitch had ignored her, pissing her off royally. Isa seemed to think she was the Boss's favorite. Jessica guessed it might be because she was jealous. After all, she was so much younger and far prettier than Isa, plus she still had a full head of hair.

All the girls lost something when they first arrived here, it was a rite of passage. For some, it was their hair, they were the lucky ones. Those less fortunate lost their breasts or their teeth, whichever feature they seemed to take the most pride in. For Jessica it had been her fingernails, all ripped from her fingers the day she landed there. Such harsh treatment guaranteed subservience as all knew it was a mere taste of the punishments in store for those who dared to step out of line.

The pain was indescribable, however, that had been weeks ago. The skin had since healed and she found having no nails wasn't so bad, considering the She could always hide her hands from sight but her vanity was too great to allow her to conceive of loosing something as noticeable as her hair or teeth.

He was busy pacing back and forth, his cloven hooves beating a steady rhythm on the cold stone slabs beneath them while his finger curled to stroke thoughtfully against his chin.

She gathered her clothes, a simple garment, shapeless and ugly. Jessica fingered the rough sackcloth, still annoyed that she'd had to stand by and watch while Big D gave Isa a gift of that sexy outfit. It would be such a waste on her boyish body. Clothes like that needed to be wrapped around curves like hers. She wondered what she would have to do to maybe get something nice like that to wear.

"Why are you still here?" he hissed, tilting his head to better study the barely adequate human at his feet. The golden flecks in his black eyes burned with irritation. "I have dismissed you."

"I'm sorry, but I wondered if I could speak with you." She needed to be careful how she handled this. . .it wouldn't do to let him know she'd been deliberately listening in.

He didn't bother to answer, merely tilted his head to the opposite side. She cleared her throat and began.

"I saw the clothes you gave to Isa and wondered if there was any way I could earn the same privilege?" She tried to look coy, but he found her doe-eyed expression and whiny voice annoying. It reminded him why he particularly liked putting things in her mouth.

"Why would you want such things?" He narrowed his eyes until they were nothing more than slits, making his face look even more like a rubbery Halloween mask than normal.

"Because I thought it might be alluring for you and it would let everyone see how luscious your playthings are."

"I do not seek to tempt everyone in my kingdom."

She could hear the note of annoyance in his voice, his fingers curling into loose fists at his side.

"But, there must be someone you want to entice."

He closed the distance between them in just three strides, gripping her by the shoulder and dragging her to her feet.

"You dared to listen to my conversation?" he snarled, baring his sharp teeth. She cowered backwards, hoping he wouldn't decide to take a bite out of her face like some rabid dog.

"No, Sir. I would never be so disrespectful. I just thought you needed Isa to tempt someone and I wondered if I might have better luck for you." She was careful not to mention the buzz cut, knowing it had been done at his insistence. He wouldn't be receptive to direct criticism of his orders, so she ran her hands through her long hair instead and let the cogs turn in his head.

For a while, he considered it, wrestling with the dilemma. On the one hand, he was desperate to snare the angel and would be happy to have a second girl working on the task. But, on the other, he didn't like to be seen as being so easily manipulated by this insignificant dreg of humanity. It could be viewed as weakness and he was far from weak.

The greedy need to have the outcast in his clutches quickly overshadowed any misgivings he had at allowing Jessica to have her own way.

"Fine, you may have your new clothes. But only because I believe I will have success quicker if two of you are trying."

Jessica beamed, delighted to have wheedled an outfit out of him.

"I have asked Isa to lure an angel across the divide. He will be trapped when he sets foot on our soil. I will offer you the same deal. Bring him to me and you may have your freedom."

"I won't let you down, Master." Jessica bowed her head as he walked away to find her something suitable to wear. She couldn't help smirking to herself for the days of having to call him master were numbered.

Jessica paused to check herself at the molten mirror in the entrance hall. She was fastidious in her vanity, viewing herself from every angle. It certainly did more for her figure than that hideous sack but she would have much preferred the black set he gave to Isa. Somehow, this shade of red just wasn't quite as sexy.

A low, rumbling moan in the corner distracted her. She squinted into the shadows and saw one of Big D's misshapen henchmen watching her, his dick in his hand. She scrunched up her face.

"Eww, as if, Shrimpy." He ignored her disgust and sped up his movements. She tutted and hurried out, slamming the door behind her.

She knew exactly where she was going. The Devil had told her where to find Isa and the angel. As she crested the hill, she could see them sitting across from each other, talking. Odd, it wasn't how she would plan to seduce him. That Isa really was clueless. . .she wasn't even sitting cross legged to show him the goods. She'd never entice him over at this rate.

"Issa!" Jessica waved and smirked at Isa's shocked reaction. _Oh yeah!_ She thought. _You know I look good in this!_ She took the chance to weigh up the Angel Guy. He was cute, if you liked 'em long and gangly, but really he certainly wasn't anything special. She wondered why Big D had his panties in a twist over him. Still, with freedom on the table, she wasn't going to rock the boat by asking.

Jessica wasn't surprised to find Isa being a spikey bitch like usual. Probably just annoyed she had some competition. She ignored her and turned her full attention to the prey. He was dithering about, looking like he'd never seen tits and ass before. She rolled her eyes. Honestly, it was like all his birthdays had come at once and he just stood there looked like he was in pain.

Isa told her his name was Eatweird or Eedweed, or something. It didn't matter. She was there to put on a show and work him into a frenzy, not remember his oddball name.

Jessica grinned when Isa was called away, knowing it would give her the chance to weave some sexy one-on-one magic on this dumb innocent. Honestly, if he didn't fall like a house of cards when she started to dance sexy for him, then there was no hope.

She knew he was watching so she pulled out the big guns, batting her eyelashes and running her fingers through her hair, getting caught up in the moment. She threw in a few flirty comments for good measure and smirked as he stood slack jawed. It spurred her on. He'd probably never had a private dance like this before so she bent and twisted, contorting her body into some unnatural poses while running her palms over her curves. She was glad of the distance as it made her missing fingernails less obvious. It was working, though. He was stunned, most likely by never having seen anything like this before.

Jessica thought it was all going to plan until Isa appeared almost from nowhere and grabbed her by the hair. _Shit! _That hurt. What was it with everyone today? First Big D had yanked her around by it, now Isa. She was beginning to see the appeal of a close crop.

Isa was pissed, clearly jealous of her taking the initiative and making such progress with Eelward. She tried to pull Isa's hands away and, for the first time, wished she still had nails to gouge with.

"You stay away from Edward. He's mine." Isa spat the words and, for an instant, Jessica was confused. Why on earth she calling him Edward when his name was Erdwold, or something crazy? She looked into Isa's face and saw the fear in her eyes. Suddenly, she understood. Isa wasn't jealous of her, she was frightened of losing him. She whipped her head to peer across the divide and recognized the pained expression on the angel's face. He was worried for Isa. It all clicked into place. Isa hadn't been trying to lure him over, she'd been flirting with him. She wanted him for herself.

A wicked grin formed on Jessica's face. Oh, this was too good to be true. She knew what she had to do. She made a break for it and didn't look back. Running like the wind, she ignoring the small stones poking into the soles of her bare feet as she hurried back to the castle. He was going to be so pleased with her. She could imagine the look on his odious face when she spilled the beans. It was bound to elevate her to one of his favorites, maybe even get her some extra privileges around here. She expected he would be furious with Isa and maybe, just maybe, he might get rid of her, pass her on to one of his cronies, maybe that creepy demon, Amun. He seemed to get a kick out of torturing girls. Yes, that's what she'd pick for Isa if she had the chance to decide. Then the way would be clear for her to finally get that stupid angel over and she could be free. It was foolproof.

She was out of breath by the time she made it to the castle and banged on the door. The same shrimpy little henchman who'd been masturbating over her a few hours ago opened the door. She shot him a disdainful look as she brushed past. In the background. she could see two other cronies struggling with a lumpy shape wrapped in black cloth. It was like a scene fro some thriller, where they've wrapped a dead body in some tarpaulin and try to to wrestle it into the trunk of a car. Had she not been in such a rush, she might have stopped to question them about it, but she had bigger fish to fry.

He sat in the throne room with his head thrown back, eyes closed. He didn't bother to open them when she walked in, instead inhaling deeply through his nose.

"Jessica, do you bring good news?" This girl irritated him more than the others. That nasally voice, her open mouthed, gawking face, her taste, even her scent all combined to test his limit. He wondered if fingernails had been the right warning for her. It might have been more appropriate to stitch her mouth closed. Everyone had to endure unpleasant times in Hell, but he was the king. Surely he was exempt from being tormented. He made the decision that, if she didn't start to shape up in her training, he would be only too pleased to pass her on to one of his lower demons. Amun was always in the market for a new plaything. He peeled one eye open to watch her with disinterest.

"I bring news, but I don't think you'll like it."

That had his full attention. Both his eyes were open now as he watched Jessica take a step closer.

"I did as you asked. I went to entice the angel. I danced for him and he was really falling for me." She pictured the look of wonder on Edward's face, internally patting herself on the back for being so sexy. "But Isa stopped me. She attacked me and told me to leave him alone."

The Devil's mouth twitched with mirth. It had been a while since he'd seen a good cat fight. He made a mental note to organize some gladiatorial "games" to celebrate when he eventually managed to capture the innocent one. These vicious battle scenes were always popular sport among his court. Maybe Jessica could be the headline act. Still spewing her poison, Jessica hadn't noticed his indifference.

"She told me to back off, because she was trying to keep him for herself."

"What did you say?"

Suddenly, she had his full attention. Jessica's face which, up until now, had been painted with a triumphant smirk, slowly fell as she saw the anger rise on his rapidly darkening face.

"She has been lying to me! She wants him for herself? She is a traitor?" He roared, the sound echoing off the stone walls and making her ears ring.

"Y...y...yes sir." She thought he would be pleased, seeing this as a display of her loyalty. She hoped for a pat on the head at very least but, as he strode around the table and roughly grasped a fistful of her hair, she knew she's made a grave mistake.

"Please, please. I'm sorry, I just thought you should know. " She didn't try to fight, he was too strong for that. Instead, she just kept her hands on her head, hoping to lessen the pain as he started to move them both from the room.

His jaw was tight and his lips curled into a snarl as he dragged her towards the doorway and down a narrow stone staircase. She stumbled, her feet having to move rapidly to keep up with his long strides. At the bottom of the staircase there was a solid door with a silver doorknob in the shape of a clenched fist. Jessica had never been in this room before but something was giving her an uneasy feeling. She remembered the lumpy shape in the bag and could feel the cold and damp seeping from under the door frame. Two and two came together and the panic started to rise, tightening her chest.

"Please, no! I'll do anything!" She was scrambling to get away as her self preservation instinct kicked in. He simply tightened his grip and lifted her feet clear off the ground. She cried out in pain as he held her by the hair and positioned her head to look directly into his burning eyes.

"Oh, I don't want just anything from you." It did nothing to ease her fear, the tears streaming down her face. "I want everything."

He kicked the door wide with his hoof and she saw them. . .the instruments of torture. The rack, the wheel, blood stains and a wall full of fearsome looking metal instruments all appeared far more menacing in the flickering candlelight. She tried to scream but the sound choked in her throat as the reality of her fate dawned on her.

He threw her to the floor.

"I'm feeling generous. Do you want the wheel or the rack? Your choice."

She couldn't believe he would be so cruel. Stupid, really. He was the Devil, after all. He wasn't famous for his kind and forgiving nature.

"I can't. . .I. . .no!" she babbled, trying desperately to back away, her bare feet sliding against the smooth stone floor.

"My choice then," he hissed. Reaching down to grasp her wrist, he roughly pulled her towards a medieval looking, round wooden wheel. She cried as he shackled her wrists and ankles into the tight leather cuffs and stuffed a gag in her mouth.

"Now, you can stay here a while. " Jessica's eyes widened as she watched him turn away.

"I need to collect my property. It seems today is to be a special day." He eyed the empty rack. "I'll look forward to a threesome when I bring Isa back."

Jessica sobbed as he blew out the candles and closed the door behind him, leaving her alone and afraid in the cold darkness. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she listened to the sound of his hooves retreating as he ran up the staircase.

He was going to hurt her and it wasn't fair, she didn't deserve it. She was only trying to do what he'd asked. Waiting here, alone and afraid was torturous. It was quite literally Hell and she was stuck there for eternity.

**A/N Gulp...I almost feel sorry for Jessica! 'specially when Big D is gonna come back empty handed 'cause Eadweard has saved Isa. Angry won't begin to describe his mood. **

**If you liked it, why not let me know? I love to hear from you guys, it makes my day to get your reviews. **

**Til next time**

**Claire x**


End file.
